It Gets Better
by Writerbitch92
Summary: Based of the beautiful deviation done by thanfiction I found on DA. What happens when Kurt get blocked in a bath room by Karofsky and Azimio. Please read and review.


Title: It Gets Better

Author: Me Writerbitch92

Fandom: Glee

Pairing: Klaine

Warning: Spoilers "Original songs" and rumors on the internet about Blaine going somewhere

Rating: T bullying swear words and hurtful words

Summary: Based of the beautiful deviation done by thanfiction I found on DA. What happens when Kurt get blocked in a bath room by Karofsky and Azimio

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee RIB does. If I did I would make the Warblers come to McKinley and Karofsky is going to be gone.

A/N: Reuploaded because I got a Beta. Thank you Bonnie (that-night-troll on tumblr)

The door slammed against the wall when forced open, supervising Kurt as he washed his hands in the sink. It was at least an hour after the final bell had rung. Blaine and he were the only two left from the Glee Club, while the rest of his fellow glee clubbers had left maybe about ten minutes before. Blaine was still talking to Mr. Shue about a duet that he had in mind for him and Kurt. Kurt excused himself and left for the bathroom, promising to be back in a moment.

But the bang produced by the wooden door made Kurt jump just a little. He looked up toward the doorway to see the thick, lurking figures of David Karofsky and Azimio. This was one of the times that Kurt wished bathrooms had two separate doors.

"Hey homo, the girl's bathroom is next door. This is the boys'," Karofsky said laughing.

Kurt grabbed his messenger bag, "I was just leaving."

Azimio let the door slam shut as the two of them walked all the way into the bathroom, "Oh no, we don't think so. Our favorite fairy left us and has come back and even brought us another fairy to play with. And this is the first time that we've seen you separate from him. And we are now going to remind you what you've missed out on."

The hand that Kurt had wrapped around the leather strap of his bag tightened; he gulped when the sound of the slamming door echoed in the small room. "You don't bring Blaine into this, leave him alone."

"Aw, does the lady not want us to hurt his little fairy boyfriend," Karofsky smirked.

"Just the sight of you two is sickening. And we are going to show you just how much we like seeing you walk down the halls together," Azimio steps closer to Kurt and the hand that he has at his side forms into a fist.

"Also, we think that it is time for us to show just how much we've missed you," Dave said.

Kurt tried to step back, but before he could get out of arm's reach, Azimio pulled back his fist and hit Kurt in the face. It found his nose and made his lip split too, just enough for it start to bleed. A scream of pain had almost escaped Kurt's mouth as his hand flew to his lip, face bearing a "deer-in-headlights" look. He tried to run between the two boys, but Karofsky was too fast for him. He doubled over, receiving a punch in the stomach, bringing on a round of loud gasps with his breath cut short.

"Don't you see how much we've missed you yet? Don't you?" David sneered, striking Kurt in the side of the head, making him stagger, trying to stay on his feet. Finally, he fell back against the wall. Sliding down, he tried to catch his breath to yell back at the two bullies. "Stop, please stop," was all he was able to gasp out.

Karofsky and Azimio gave each other a look and nodded. The first leaned down towards the smaller teenager and grabbed his arm, the beefy hand wrapping all the way around Kurt's thin arm, squeezing hard. Making sure that the bruises will be there later. Kurt tried to get out of the bully's grip, but the jock was much stronger then the poor fashionista. The other bully approached to punch Kurt in the ribs when, suddenly, he stopped. There was a voice outside the door.

Kurt' heart suddenly swelled with hope. "In here!" he yelled as loudly as he could.

This angered Azimio. It seemed their fun was going to end and they were going to get caught, so as a parting gesture, he hit Kurt in the ribs and the face again. David finally let go of the small boy's arm, letting him fall hard to the ground.

The voice outside the bathroom increased in volume, so they could tell that it was a man. He was calling Kurt's name. Karofsky looked down at Kurt who was trying to protect his face, praying that they decide to leave the bathroom. A small glimmer of remorse flashed over Dave's eyes. "Come on, man," Azimio said, heading towards the closed door.

With one last look, Karofsky turned around just as the other bully opened the door. Standing behind it, almost ready to barge in, was Blaine. Azimio pushed the much shorter student out of his way, almost knocking the ex-Warbler down as he exited the bathroom. David followed after his friend without even a look at Blaine.

The curly boy grew more worried. He was sure it was his boyfriend's voice coming from the room and it doesn't look good if the two jocks were also in there with him.

"Kurt," Blaine's voice echoed in the bathroom as he walked past the stalls that were blocking his view of his boyfriend. A gasp of pain was heard as he was apparently trying to stand up from the dirty ground. "Kurt!" Blaine rushed over to the side of the battered teen, falling to his knees, not caring that the floor of the boys' bathroom was going to ruin his pants.

A small smile formed on Kurt's face after he realized that it was indeed Blaine who came to his rescue. Blaine lightly touched the boy's right cheek that was already starting to bruise. "Kurt, what happened?"

The younger boy leaned into his touch. "They cornered me in here. I was just washing my hands. Can we please get off this disgusting floor? My pants are already ruined."

Blaine just nodded, standing up first and taking Kurt's hand, helping him stand. He noted a wince. The curly boy pulled out a white handkerchief that he always carried in his pocket, as it was very dapper, and handed it to Kurt. The younger teen put it to his split lip, trying to stop the bleeding.

"Oh god, look at me." Kurt said, looking at his reflection in the dirty mirror.

"We should see if the school nurse is still here." Blaine looked worried.

The beaten teen shook his head. "It's not that bad." He winced again as he pressed the handkerchief to the cut on his lip.

"Kurt, they hurt you," Blaine watched his boyfriend's reflection in the mirror.

"It looks worse than it is," He shook his head, running a hand through his once styled hair.

"I don't think that this shirt can be saved." Blaine touched a hole in the sleeve of Kurt's blue button down shirt.

"This, thankfully, is last season's shirt." Kurt tried to smile.

Gently, Blaine placed his arms around his boyfriend, making sure not to squeeze too tight to hurt him, and placed a kiss just behind his ear, promising, "It will get better."


End file.
